thegoldenbutterflyfandomcom-20200215-history
Air-Tribe Skill Tree
Primary The primary powered cats of Air Tribe are the masters of electrical and air manipulation. This ranges from creating their own thunder and lightning storms, to taking apart an object molecule by molecule. The power wielded by each cat is unique to each individual's strength and control. Naturally stronger during the stormy seasons, these cats are highly sensitive to any changes within their environment. SKILL 1 Currents You have the trademark skills of the primary powers, the awareness of currents held in the breeze are no longer invisible to you. You're able to produce slight electrical sparks, nothing that could do harm but enough to start the process of manipulation. SKILL 2 Breeze With the awareness of what is carried on the breeze, you're able to direct air currents around yourself. Even if there is no breeze, you can summon a slight force of wind but nothing too substantial; you definitely won't be moving a tree or boulder anywhere. SKILL 3 Electrical Force Fields Combining your knowledge of air currents and electrical charge, you're able to create a force field of sorts against objects using their own charge against them. This ranges the more experienced you become forcing back only small objects to being able to hold back larger and increased objects as you progress. SKILL 4 Further Your Knowledge You may have the skill to summon a small amount of lightning to your aid, or play around with the breeze but now you're beginning to understand the working behind this. Understanding charges from both natural and unnatural causes. This will serve well for your future powers and control. SKILL 5 Charge Me With your extended knowledge, you're now able to change the conductivity of inanimate objects or manipulate their heat. You can change that boulder to be scorching hot, or freezing cold. If that doesn't do, you can make non-metal objects more conductive to electrical charge. You cannot do both on the same object however and it does not work on living organisms. SKILL 6 Flow In The Breeze You're now able to summon much larger air currents and control them much better than when you first began. You also have a better understanding of air and the natural wind. That boulder shouldn't be any problem for you now! SKILL 7 I'm Absolutely Stunning With your understanding of currents and an anatomical level, you're able to send currents into others which will stun or paralyse them. You aren't able to generate enough to kill or cause permanent damage yet, but burns could definitely result from unruly cats. As you progress you'll be able to be more refined with the length and power of your paralysis; being able to target a limb for example. SKILL 8 Magnetic Attraction By using electrical currents you’re able to bring objects closer to you, or push them away. With practice you can even make them lighter than they usually are, for a limited amount of time. SKILL 9 This Is Too Breezy You’re a pro at summoning your own breezes now! Though at this point they aren’t even breezes, but a force to be reckoned with. You can now summon large gusts of winds that are capable of knocking over trees. But be careful, even with all your control gusts of winds aren’t easy to tame. SKILL 10 Overcharged Congrats you’re now a master at using electricity! And with great power comes great responsibility of course. Using your masterful electricity you now have the power necessary to be able to kill another cat. But be warned, this should only ever be used as a last resort. If you’re found using this skill otherwise, you’ll be greatly punished. SKILL 11 Disassemble Being able to mess around with an objects mass and conductivity is all fun, but now you're able to pick apart an object by disassembling it anatomically. This is highly dangerous and energy consuming. You could potentially take apart another cat. But it doesn't get easy as you train and will leave you vulnerable as you must concentrate hard to pick apart the object. Not guaranteed to work either. (WARNING: The use of this ability on a fellow cat is strictly prohibited in character!) SKILL 12 Rolling Thunder Why just make it rain when you can make thunder? You can now summon lighting storms out of thin air. Depending on how small the storm is and how powerful the cat these can be controlled fairly easily. But anything that’s too big and powerful can suddenly gain a mind of its own. SKILL 13 Levitation As a master of both air manipulation and electrical manipulation there’s barely anything left that you can’t do. Levitating is now a part of that list. Using air and electric currents you are now able to hover above ground for varying times and at varying heights. Be careful though, this takes a lot of energy so don’t go flying too close to the sun or you might end up falling. Secondary The secondary powered cats of Air Tribe are the masters of pressure and speed manipulation. This ranges from changing the pressure around objects to using supersonic bursts to enhance your speed. The power wielded by each cat is unique to each individual's strength and control. Naturally stronger during the stormy seasons, these cats are highly sensitive to any changes within their environment. SKILL 1 Accelerator With small air forces, you push yourself to sprint faster. You're definitely faster than any normal cat now. Only works in small bursts however. SKILL 2 Bunnyhop You can now call forth air forces to boost your jumping height. This can be used for offense too when used right. SKILL 3 Windfield By manipulating air vectors, you're able to create a temporary current of air around yourself, this will cause loose objects to be thrown if they are close. You will not be able to walk or move while using this technique, it will also vary in strength and size depending upon the user. SKILL 4 Awareness You can create air forces that will help you notice things in your environment, even the slightest movement or change in the air can be caught. SKILL 5 Weather Forecast You've strengthened your awareness to sense the air pressure in the atmosphere, allowing you to predict the weather; such as clouds or rain. SKILL 6 Rain Dance Using your powers and understanding of air pressure, you can effect the weather to summon rain or storm clouds. You can also make the clouds go away, but it's very draining the more you change. This can have unforeseen consequences if used too often. SKILL 7 Current Swap You can now use air forces to redirect air currents, which can be used in leading enemies away from your trail and catching scents on the breeze that would go unnoticed by anyone else. SKILL 8 Under Pressure Using your powers of air pressure, you can slow down your targets or self using air resistance. You can also manipulate the air pressure around objects, enabling you to move them small to medium distances. SKILL 9 I'm Supersonic By using compressed air pressure for supersonic bursts, you're able to move super fast, no one can top your speed! It even seems like your paws aren't even touching the ground at maximum speed. This requires a lot of energy and can only be kept up for a limited amount of time. SKILL 10 Crushing By changing the air around objects, you're able to either increase or decrease the pressure. You can crush small objects or if used on an enemy, take away their breath. Takes up a lot of energy and cannot be used for too long. SKILL 11 Asphyxiation Using your knowledge of pressure and air you're able to combine these into pushing out all of the air in an opponents body, drawing out all of their oxygen and essentially asphyxiating them. Those who use this should beware, it can easily lead to death even if that wasn't the intention. SKILL 12 Windwalking Using air and electric forces, you will be able to hover above the ground for a bit, being able to run freely without caring for the grounds attributes. SKILL 13 Wings Using a lot of your energy, you can call upon your Spirit and summon wings to allow you flight. Will last depending on your skill and energy. Soulbond These skills can only be unlocked via bonding your soul to that of another cat. Additionally, each cat must be at the appropriate level to use their side of the combined skills. SKILL 1 Immunity As they now share a bond, the secondary user is immune to the primary users lightning. The primary user is also immune to the secondary users fields. SKILL 2 Let's Fly Using the primaries power over air currents and levitation with the secondaries wings and levitation they are able to share these skills for flight; able to go for prolonged periods of times. This depends on both cats skill level for limitations. (For example if the secondary user doesn't have wings, they cannot use it.) SKILL 3 We Are One You and your soulbond share a profound telepathic connection. Thoughts, emotions, and even things like pain can be and are shared between the two of you. SKILL 4 Trapped With the combined skills of wind field and force field, the two cats use their powers to trap an opponent (or several depending on the skill level of both cats), in an enclosed force field they will not be able to escape from. Whatever has been trapped inside with them will be thrown about by the wind current inside the force field. It will only be at the soulbonds liberty that the prisoner will be able to escape. Limitations apply depending on the skills of both cats. SKILL 5 Trade? Both users are able to swap their abilities temporarily. This only counts for the primary users electricity and the secondary users speed. Both cats will lose their powers temporarily for their soulbonds power. (The primary user won't be able to use lightning, the secondary won't be able to use speed). Limitations exist, depending on both cats current skill levels for both powers. SKILL 6 Static Touch The primary user covers the secondary user in electricity, creating both a defense and an offense for the secondary user. Anything that touches, or is touched, by the secondary user gets electrocuted. SKILL 7 Sonic Blast The secondary user lends the primary user their “sonic boom” ability for a single instance. Any object that the primary user touches is instantly blasted away. This only lasts for a few seconds though. SKILL 8 Missile Launch Using the primary user's Magnetic Attraction, objects in the immediate area are drawn towards either one of them or the pair of them, depending on what they're trying to accomplish. The objects are then able to be shot out at various directions using the secondary user's Supersonic. This created dangerous projectiles that can be thrown with large amounts of force. The number and force of the objects will depend on the skill level of both cats. SKILL 9 Breathless By putting together a shared mastery of air control the primary and secondary users are able to asphyxiate multiple cats at a single time. However this only happens if both cats are near each other and the amount of cats affected depends on the users skill levels. SKILL 10 Air Strike Using the Secondary user's Awareness and Primary user's rolling thunder, the pair is able to detect and pinpoint location of an enemy or prey, and strike with a bolt of lightning from a distance! Depending on how far the target is, this can take a lot of concentration and energy. It isn't recommending to use from too far, but rather as an close ambush technique. SKILL 11 Complete the Circuit Using the primary user's Overcharged and the secondary user's Rain Dance, the pair is able to create a field of electricity across the ground and through the air! The secondary user's knowledge of air pressure allows them to create a circuit between the pair of them with the primary user's Overcharged. Anything caught in between will be electrocuted or temporarily paralysed. The severity of this move depend on both cats skill level. SKILL 12 Hurricane By combining the primary user’s lightning storm skill the secondary user’s rain storm skill the soul bound pair is now able to make a hurricane. The strength of the hurricane depends on the power level of the two cats. Be warned though, once unleashed it cannot be called back and it will run its course on its own. SKILL 13 Disintegration While the secondary user holds down a target using their crushing skill, the primary user is able to effectively use their disassembling skill. Targets are easier to crush due to the added pressure from the secondary user. This should not be used on another cat unless it is a last resort move due to it having a high fatality chance. This attack can also only be used if the primary knows disassemble and the secondary knows crushing. SKILL 14 My Life Is Yours Either soulbond may give up their life in order to resurrect their fellow soulbond if one should die.